


siblings that magic together, occassionally also exorcise ghosts together

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, POV Multiple, Pre-Season/Series 01, UNDER EDITS, but you still can't spell hargreeves without dysfunction, set in August 2010, where everything hurts a bit less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: In which...Luther goes missing.Diego laughs his ass off.Allison has news.Klaus (occasionally) makes accurate predictions.Five drives a van.Ben gets possessed. Frequently.Vanya wrecks shit.[UNDER EDITS FOR TEXT IMAGES]
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Patrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	siblings that magic together, occassionally also exorcise ghosts together

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Scooby-Doo, Danny Phantom, and Charmed. Don't ask. I'm not entirely sure myself. (I'm just grateful to have written something at all.)
> 
> AN: This piece is set in August 2010.

Chanel #3, Ben There Ben...  
  
iOS reply  
  
Other person's reply  
  
SMS reply  
  


_Klaus' Phone  
_

**Chanel #3, Ben There Ben…**

6 People Group Messaging

\--Today--

**Vitamin Caffeine**

I need a reading. [1:07 AM]

**Chanel #3**

Why are you awake? [1:09 AM]

**Leggo D’eggo**

Why are you? [1:09 AM]

**Vitamin Caffeine**

Klaus, message me. SOON. [1:10 AM]

**Chanel #3**

It is 10:00 PM here. [1:10 AM]

**Ben There Ben That**

Five, it’s going to be a while. [1:14 AM]

**Vitamin Caffeine**

Wake him. [1:14 AM]

**Ben There Ben That**

What a novel concept. [1:15 AM]

**Vitamin Caffeine**

Again. [1:15 AM]

**Leggo D’eggo**

Five, where are you? [1:17 AM]

**Vitamin Caffeine**

Busy. [1:18 AM]

**Lunar Harjeeves**

how do i turnt his of ? [1:19 AM]

**Chanel #3**

Luther, I texted you. [1:23 AM]

**Lunar Harjeeves**

hankd noight [1:26 AM]

[1:32 AM] 10 star reversed

[1:32 AM] wait what was your question

**Ben There Ben That**

DM each other [1:33 AM]

* * *

_Klaus' Phone  
_

**Vitamin Caffeine**

\--Today--

I need a reading. [1:07 AM]

I need a reading. [1:09 AM]

I am not above spamming your phone. [1:11 AM]

Wake up. [1:15 AM]

Klaus. [1:17 AM]

Klaus. [1:18 AM]

Klaus. [1:20 AM]

Klaus. [1:25 AM]

I will curse you. [1:30 AM]

[1:33 AM] 10 star reversed

[1:34 AM] 4 cup upright

Finally. [1:34 AM]

[1:35 AM] tower upright

[1:35 AM] ace of wands reversed

[1:36 AM] 2 star upright

Klaus I swear- [1:37 AM]

* * *

_Ben's Phone  
_

**Five**

\--Today--

Ben. [1:36 AM]

[1:37 AM] On it.

[1:42 AM] He drew Ten of Pentacles Reversed. Disregard anything else.

* * *

_Diego's Phone  
_

**Five**

\--Today--

[1:12 AM] Why are you awake?

[1:12 AM] New case? 

[1:13 AM] Come on, bro. I'm on night shift for six more hours. Share.

[1:17 AM] Where are you?

[1:19 AM] If you are where I think you are, you need to leave.

[1:25 AM] Five

[1:28 AM] I better not see you at the station tonight.

I'm insulted you take me for a fool, Diego. [1:40 AM]

Still. [1:40 AM]

* * *

_Vanya's Phone_

**Allison, Ben, Luther, Five…**

6 People Group Messaging

\--Today--

**Luther**

hankd noight [1:26 AM]

**Klaus**

[1:32 AM] 10 star reversed

[1:32 AM] wait what was your question

**Ben**

DM each other [1:33 AM]

[6:44 AM] Klaus, please stop enabling Five in the middle of the night.

[6:46 AM] I can't afford to clean my couch every week.

**Diego**

Is the little gremlin alive? [6:47 AM]

[6:48 AM] Yes.

* * *

_Ben's Phone_

**Five**

\--Today--

[1:42 AM] He drew Ten of Pentacles Reversed. Disregard anything else.

[9:21 AM] Vanya's place. 10:30 AM.

[9:24 AM] No.

[9:29 AM] Wasn't asking.

[9:31 AM] Let me think.

[9:31 AM] No.

[9:35 AM] Ben.

* * *

He slips his hands into his hoodie pocket. He hasn't even heard what Five has to say, but he already feels beyond miserable. The last place he wants to be right now is here. Klaus exits the taxi, an unlit cigarette between his fingers. His brother rifles through his pockets for a lighter.

"You can't smoke inside."

"And?"

"Come on, Klaus, you said you wouldn't leave me alone in there."

"I'm not," his brother assures, distractedly. Klaus flaps a hand his direction to ward off his concerns. "Vanya will be there."

Ben can't help but frown deeper at that. "When was the last time Five listened to Vanya? Scratch that; when was the last time Five listened to anyone but himself?"

Klaus pauses in his search and takes a moment to _see_ him. Both Ben's posture and expression clearly scream unease and worry. Klaus can't read auras like Allison, but he bets Ben's is colored with dread right now. Klaus meets his brother's gaze. "Ben, nothing's going to happen."

"You always say that," Ben stares at the concrete below their feet. "Everyone says that."

"Correction. Nothing _out of the ordinary_ will happen."

Ben releases a displeased groan at that. Klaus voices a different possibility. "Maybe he only wants to see you?"

"When has Five ever wanted to only see us?"

"Hmm. Fair. Wait! Last month."

Ben considers that before shaking his head. "Five met you at Griddy's because you stole his keys."

"Borrowed, Ben. _Borrowed_."

* * *

"No."

"Ben-"

"Hear him-"

"No. No. No. I'm not going with you, Five." Ben crosses his arms, voice firm. They're sitting around Vanya's kitchen table; a pot of tea brews on her stove. "You know better than most why I quit."

"I do, but this time will-"

Ben shakes his head, interrupts. "What? This job will be different? That's just it; _they're never different_. Every time I went with you guys, I either got covered in ectoplasm, chased and tormented by poltergeists, injured, or _possessed_. Sometimes all of the above!"

The tea pot whistles. Vanya scoots her chair back, the noise a distant sound to Ben's ears. His face feels warm. He expected this. Since Five's text, he knew there was a chance his brother needed him for an exorcism. Even so, he still isn't happy about this turn of events.

"Are you done?" Five asks, nonplussed.

Ben sighs. If possible, he sinks further into his seat.

"All I need you to do is sit in the van."

History tells him not to accept; history warns him something will inevitably go wrong. Ben can count on both hands the amount of times things ever went as planned for him.

Vanya sets a mug of tea before him. Then, she hands Five his. She rejoins them at the table, a cup for herself clasped between her hands. From his seat, Ben can see her couch in the room over covered in towels and newspaper. The sight makes him wonder what it looked like before Vanya woke and initially cleaned it this morning.

"Well?" Five raises his mug and casually takes a long sip. One would think he was drinking lukewarm water and not steaming hot tea.

Ben turns to Vanya. "Are you coming?"

She shakes her head, replies apologetically, "I have lessons this afternoon."

History tells him not to accept, but Five leaves him no routes for escape. Ben sadly realizes his fate was decided the moment he responded to Five's text.

"Fine," he says, defeated. "When do we go?"

* * *

_Luther's Phone  
_

**Allison, Ben, Diego, Five…**

6 People Group Messaging

\--Today--

[2:17 PM] Found something new.

[2:18 PM] _**IMAGE ATTACHMENT.**_

[2:18 PM] Mom didn't plant it.

**Diego**

LMFAO [2:20 PM]

**Ben**

Yeah. Mom didn't plant that. [2:23 PM]

[2:24 PM] Then who?

**Allison**

Luther, that's cannabis. [2:29 PM]

**Diego**

LMFAO [2:30 PM]


End file.
